


Imagine Dean coming to you  after having a nightmare

by supernaturalgirl85



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Nightmares
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-11
Updated: 2018-03-11
Packaged: 2019-03-29 17:04:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,312
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13931448
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/supernaturalgirl85/pseuds/supernaturalgirl85
Summary: After a particular  bad hunt Dean starts having nightmares and he turns to the one person that can help him.





	Imagine Dean coming to you  after having a nightmare

The hunt went south quickly and despite yours and Sam and Dean's best efforts the victims were too late to be saved. No matter how many times you told yourself that not everyone could be saved it still hurt.   
Dean seem to take it the hardest Once back at the bunker he tended to just either work in the garage on the car on in his room. And 95 percent of the time either way he had beer in his hand.   
" he needs to talk about this it not helping him by keeping it all bottled up " you told Sam one evening as you watch Dean walk two beer back to his room. 

" I know but our dad taught Dean from an early age to just bottle everything up men in our family don't talk it out " you make a mistake suck it up and move on" Sam said   
" well I am going to try " you said " I can't just sit by and watch this eat away at him You headed back to Dean 's bedroom. The door was closed but you didnt hear any music. 

You knocked a couple times and waited until you heard him call out. You walked in and found him sitting on his bed beer in hand. " what you doing?" you asked   
" Nothing " he replied you sat down on the bed beside him. " want to do a movie night " you asked. He took a swing of his beer. " Not really" 

" Oh, come we haven't have one in weeks" you said " where we can share a blanket and a bowl of popcorn. " you said giving him your best flirtatious grin.   
But Dean just shook his head. " Not feeling up to it " he said You sigh. "Listen Dean I know that this last hunt got." he suddenly stood up I don't want to talk about it alright " 

" but you need to " you said standing up reaching for him but he jerks away. "your exhausted I can tell youre not sleeping you can't go on like this " 

Dean whole body tense up " I am not talking about this. Ok so just please go " he said turning his back to you. You knew better to push so you sigh and walked to the door   
You open it and turned around. " you know where to find me if you ever want to talk you replied and left. 

You went to bed not feeling like doing much of anything else. You crawled into bed and turned off the light. You laid there for a few minutes trying to relax.  
You really wish Dean would let you help him but you couldn't force him. You rolled over onto your stomach and put your arms under your pillow and closed your eyes. 

After a while you eventually do drift off to sleep. Only to be awaken sometime later by your bedroom door opening and closing.   
You rolled over automatically reaching for the knife under the spare pillow on the bed. You live with Dean for so long you pick up some of his habits. 

But once you heard Dean's voice you relaxed. " Sorry it only me" he said coming up to stand beside your bed. You sat up and turn on the light " it ok what is wrong " you asked   
He sighs running a hand over his face " I can't sleep. " he said softly. " well I did but then I had a nightmare " he said 

" here come sit down " you said patting the bed next to you. Dean sigh and crawled up underneath the covers next to you.   
You turned the light off and rolled over to face him. " you ready to talk?" you asked finding his hand in the dark. 

At first, he was silent but you didn't push finally spoke it was soft but you heard him.   
" I know that we can't save everyone " he said " But I was right there" only a few extra second. " he said sounding so down so broken you couldn't stand it 

You scooted closer wrapping your arms around him to your surprise he didn't resist his arms came around yours pulling you into him.   
he buried his face in your neck. You just let him lay there for a while taking in the comfort he needed from you. 

After while he shifted and lifted his head. " I think what got me was what if it had been Sam or you and I had been those few second too late " he said   
" We are fine ok " We are both here with you and are fine " you said laying a hand on the side of his cheek. 

" I know what it feels like to lose Sam it horrible. But to lose you." he trailed off his arms around you tighten and lowered his head back to your shoulder again   
" I know but I am alright and I am here " you said running a hand up and down his back trying to comfort him. He lifted his head and suddenly his mouth was on yours. 

It was a surprise but not unwanted you open to him and you heard him groan as he pushed to deepen the kiss. " tell me this is what you want too " he said in between kisses   
" I do " you said and with that he rolled you onto your back trapping your underneath his body. In this position, you could feel everything and it set you even more on edge.

With one hand, he worked your shirt over your head and then started placing hot kisses down your neck over your chest. You closed your eyes one of your hands find it way in his hair pushing his head downward.

he scooted down and worked on your pants sliding them down as he kept up with the kisses. You finally kicked them off and he nudge your legs apart. 

You had to bit your lip at the feeling of him in between you legs his warm mouth sucking gently on the inside of your thighs. You were slowly climbing to the edge heat was building in your stomach.  
Your hip was lifting off the bed slightly trying to get relife as he teases you. But finally, he settled in and his mouth was on you and it was warm and wonderful. You couldn't stop the moan that left you.   
He took his time bringing you so close to your release but then pulling you back leaving you whimpering and moaning his name. 

He pulled himself up somehow removed the rest of his closed and was on top of you again. Desperate to have him you reached up pulling him down to bring his mouth on yours.   
Both of you groan as he brought your legs up to wrap them around his waist for a better angle as he started rocking into you. 

You gasp as the heat in your stomach seem to busted and spread out into the rest of your whole body. You lifted your hips up meeting his. Suddenly with a couple hard rocks you were falling over and he was falling right behind you. 

He collapsed next to you on the bed next to you on his stomach face buried into the pillow. You couldn't help but giggle " feeling better?" you asked 

" he grunted and threw an arm around you pulling you to him. "I am going to take that as a yes then" you said." I think I can sleep " he said with a yawn and you laughed 

" You think" you replied as you snuggled into him closing your eyes with a smile as you felt his lips land lightly on the side of your neck. After a few minutes his breathing slowed down and the arm around your middle was relaxed and heavy on you. 

With His soft snoring in your ear you feel asleep with a smile on your lips.


End file.
